


Once And Forever

by agirlnamedtruth



Series: Strength In Numbers [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Jealousy, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Royalty, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nimueh has an insecure moment while helping Ygraine prepare for her wedding and coronation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once And Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Camelot Land](http://camelot-land.livejournal.com/) prompt "Once and Future Queen". 
> 
> This is set in a pre-canon AU 'verse ([Strength In Numbers](http://archiveofourown.org/series/81097)) where Uther, Ygraine, Gaius and Nimueh were in a poly-relationship before Arthur's birth.

Nimueh swallowed down her rising bitterness. Ygraine looked so beautiful in her dress but oh so pale. Her white blonde hair pulled back from her milk white skin, she looked like she might turn into a wisp of mist any moment.

She yanked the strings tight and knotted them. Tristan would be here soon to walk her to her husband, even though Ygraine had whispered to her in the middle of the night that she'd much rather have her by her side. Nimueh brushed a few errant tears away, smiling so it looked like they were happy tears. They should be after all, her best friend, her love, her everything was about to become Queen of Camelot. She'd rule. She'd sire princes and princesses. Nimueh had been steeling herself for this day for a long time. She'd been part of the discussions; she'd been chaperone to the official courting. And she'd kissed Ygraine's lips before Ygraine had kissed Uther's. Gaius had been there too. It was always them. The four of them. Always and forever.

But this forever was a little daunting. She'd known her love could never be publically acknowledged but marriage was a contract. Ygraine could never change her mind. She could never publically love another again without scandal. And that was only the start of it. She really would be expected to produce an heir and soon. Nimueh wasn't jealous. No, they'd all shared her love as they shared in each other. Love was the only thing that came freely for them. It was worry that hurt her heart and her head. Ygraine had been with both Uther and Gaius repeatedly, both in the same night on occasion but at the turn of every moon, she always bled. Before that was a great joy, for it meant there would be no bastard child to speak of but as their marriage grew closer, Nimueh began to wonder if it was more than the luck of the gods.

Nimueh put it from her mind. This was not a day for such thoughts. This was not a day for her. This was Ygraine's day and Uther's day and Camelot's day. She picked up the bouquet of flowers, handpicked by herself and Gaius, and placed it in Ygraine's hands.

"Are you ready?" she asked, a tiny part of her hoping beyond all reason that Ygraine would say no. There was still time. There were still options. But she nodded eagerly instead, dashing Nimueh’s silly hopes.

"I am, sweet love, I can hardly wait," Ygraine said and her smile calmed Nimueh's heart. Who was she to doubt Ygraine and Uther's plan? Even if it did rather leave her and Gaius out in the cold.

But it wouldn't for long. Uther had been king now for a while, he was starting to make his mark and Ygraine, she'd be a queen the likes of which history had never seen, strong and independent, more than a match for them all. She would live on forever in the tales of the land; Nimueh could almost hear them singing songs already. And in their seats of power, they would not forget where they came from. Gaius had already been appointed court physician, his work with healing spells and potions second to none. And she, she was to become the court priestess. Camelot's own daughter of the Triple Goddess to pray with and confess to. Uther had assured her in time, she might even build a temple here, to her religion.

"Let's not keep Uther waiting then," Nimueh said finally, nostalgia clouding her brief bitterness. It was a terrible habit she'd always had but she wouldn't let it spoil this day. Ygraine was to be queen, her love, a queen, once and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
